


Superschott imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of superschott imagines from my tumblrs





	1. superschott as parents headcanons

· they adopt 3 month old twins, a boy and a girl

· Clark is great with kids but Winn had no idea what he was doing

· Clark wished he had videotaped Winn’s first attempt at trying to change a diaper

· Clark constantly has to remind Winn that he won’t turn out like his own dad

· Winn’s fears started to fade as the kids got older

· Aunt Kara and Aunt Alex are always there to babysit so Clark and Winn can go out on dates

· Clark is the one they go to about sports

· thier son plays football and thier daughter plays soccer

· Winn can’t throw a football or kick a soccer ball to save his life but he is excellent when it comes to science fair projects

· “you know you’re supposed to help them not do their homework for them”

· “sorry Clark guess i got carried away again”

· When the kids become teenagers Winn is the one who gets up and arms about dating

· “you can’t date until your married”

· “sure dad”

· Winn and Clark couldn’t be prouder of thier kids the day they graduate high school

· “told you you’d be a great dad”


	2. wedding headcanons

\- Clark proposed to Winn but he got mad ‘cause he also had a ring

-“No way I was supposed to do it”

-“Just say you’ll marry me you dork”

-James is Clark’s best man and Alex is Winn’s best woman 

-No one can tell who cried more, Winn’s mom or Kara 

-J’onn gives the most beautiful speech at the reception

-Everyone watches Winn and Clark as they have their first dance as husband and husband

-Alex and James make bets on whether Winn will trip or not 

-They honeymoon at Disneyworld 

-Winn has so many pictures of Clark in Mickey Ears


End file.
